You re a cheater, Harry!
by fangirl2.099
Summary: Harry just won the Gryffindor Quidditch game by catching the snitch. Draco thinks he is a cheater and caught it unfairly so he goes to the changing room to have a little "discussion" with Harry. Let s just say there was not a lot of talking envolved. Happening during eight year.
1. Bloody cheater

Harry got in the Gryffindor changing rooms sighting happily. The Quidditch game had ended. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin and Harry had the changing rooms all to himself, a hot shower waiting for him. He couldn´t be happier.

Harry moved to one of the shower´s compartments and turned on the tap. He took off his shoes and socks and pulled his Quidditch jumper over his head. Harry was reaching for his trousers when he heard footsteps.

 _Maybe someone had forgotten something?_

Harry turned around just in time to see a blur of green robes and blond hair push him into the shower´s compartment and against the wall without even caring about the running water.

"You bloody cheater! I was closer to the snitch and you had to fucking bump into me and grab it first, you bastard! I don´t care if you won the game officially, I don´t give a shit about that! We were the ones who should have won! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, POTTER?! YOU´RE A BLOODY CHEATER!"

Harry didn´t even blink. His lips parted in surprise, water dripping through his hair and soaking his trousers. Draco wasn't much better, the blonde was completely wet, water had messed his usually perfect hair and his clothes were soaking making his shirt stick to his chest, drops of water falling into his eyes. Draco didn´t even flickered; his face was red with anger, cheeks flushed and jaw clenched.

Harry put his hands against Draco´s chest and tried to push him away. The Slytherin boy was so close Harry could smell his shampoo and vaguely of his musk. It smelled nice, too nice. It was intoxicating.

"Get away from me! I didn´t cheat, you prat! I don´t give a bloody fuck if you were to slow to catch the snitch first! NOW LET ME GO, BLOODY WANKER!"

Draco´s jaw clenched even tighter as he pushed Harry against the wall with reinforced strength.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALLED. ME?!"

Harry grinned wickedly. Their faces were now inches apart.

"Slow, Malfoy. I said you are bloody SLOW!"

Draco tightened his grip in Harry´s robes as Harry´s hands started to push Draco away again.

Their faces were so close, their noses barely touching.

Harry could feel Malfoy´s hot breath against his lips when he whispered.

"I fucking hate you, Potter."

Both boy´s hands were loosening their grip, their bodies getting closer. When Harry spoke it was a barely audible whisper that made Draco shiver.

"The feeling is mutual."

Their lips brushed as Harry talked and next thing they knew they were kissing violently. Harry´s hands moved to Draco´s hair, his fingers rushing through the wet locks as Draco´s arms locked around Harry´s waist and his body trapped the dark haired boy against the wall.

Their kiss wasn´t neither soft nor romantic it was angry but not entirely passionless.

Draco´s tongue ran across Harry´s bottom lip asking for entrance which Harry promptly gave him as he moaned into the blonde´s mouth. Draco moved his hands down and grabbed Harry´s arse gently. Harry inhaled sharply as he broke the kiss.

Harry reached to the bottom of Draco´s shirt and took it off exposing a pale, strong chest. The dark haired boy couldn´t help but stare.

Draco moved his hands to Harry´s hipbones drawing small circles with his fingers as Harry leaned in and started to kiss Draco´s jaw neck and moved to his shoulder blades sucking his skin lightly and leaving small bruises all over the otherwise flawless pale skin.

Draco was gasping for air, he grabbed Harry´s chin and guided him back up crashing their lips together once more.

The kisses they shared were messy, angry, tongues fighting for domination, a slight scrape of _teeth but still, somewhat, perfect._

Harry moved down again planting kisses all over Draco´s chest, his tongue swiping close to the blonde's nipple at times. Draco was already breathless, moaning quietly as his hands were buried in Harry´s soft, dark hair.

"Potter…"

His voice was low and shaky.

Harry didn´t stop running his mouth through Draco´s neck and chest like he was marking territory.

"Uhmm?"

Draco inhaled quickly and sharply and threw a hand to the wall for balance when Harry´s hot tongue passed through his nipple.

"What the fuck are we doing?"

Harry smirked against Draco´s skin.

"Want me to stop?"

Draco was panting by now.

" _Fuck,_ no."

Harry smirked and moved back up again tracing Draco´s tight muscles with his tongue until he got to his mouth. He kissed him again, slower this time as he moved his hands to the top of Draco´s trousers sticking his fingers on the top and playing with the fabric but not making the move to take them off.

"Stop being a teaser, Potter! Just take them off already!"

Harry showed him a smirk as he turned them around and pulled Draco against the wall and pressed his body against the slytherin´s.

They both gasped when their crouches brushed against each other. Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well, someone´s in a hurry…"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but suddenly Harry´s fingers opened his trousers' button and were working on the zipper. Draco kicked off his shoes as Harry tried to pull down Draco´s soaking wet trousers taking off his pants as well.

When Draco was fully naked Harry looked at his body up and down. The bloody git was gorgeous.

Draco lifted one eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

You could hear the smirk in his voice but Harry didn´t look up to check as he dropped to his knees.

Draco was rock hard and felt his cock twitch as Harry kissed and licked his stomach, down his navel until he reached the place Draco was aching for him to lick.

Harry looked up at Draco with the most innocent of looks and without even giving the blonde time to react he reached for the hard member and took is in his mouth.

Draco gasped loudly. Bloody hell that felt amazing.

Harry closed his lips tightly around Draco´s cock and moved down taking it deeper into his mouth. He moved back up again and ran his tongue through the slit.

Draco was panting and releasing moans that sounded suspiciously like _Potter._

Draco´s hands were grabbing Harry´s head guiding his movements.

Harry could feel Draco´s leg muscles starting to shake so he leaned forward and took Draco deep in his mouth as he heard Draco´s screams.

"Oh, Merlin!...Fuck… Harry….I´m going...going to come!"

Harry didn´t pull back and Draco moaned loudly as he came. Hot springs of fluid running down Harry´s throat as he swallowed it.

Harry got up and kissed Draco again his tongue against Draco´s. The blonde boy could taste himself in Harry´s mouth and quickly decided it was not as unpleasant or weird as it sounded. Actually, it turned him on.

Harry pulled back and looked at Draco dead in the eyes.

"You called me Harry!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!"

Harry smirked.

"Make me…"

And Draco did. He kissed him as he threw him against the wall. He kissed him until his smirk dissolved between their joined parted lips and they were both breathless.

Draco pulled back and turned Harry around making him face the wall. He ran his hands through Harry´s sides and started to kiss his neck moving down to his back until he fell to his knees. He grabbed Harry´s trousers and took them off swiftly followed by his pants.

Draco grabbed Harry´s arse cheeks massaging them which made Harry instantly and involuntarily part his legs wider.

Draco smirked and leaned forward pressing his opened mouth against Harry´s skin.

Harry gasped loudly. What was Draco doing?! Well it didn´t matter, it felt brilliant!

Draco did not stop. He kissed, licked and grabbed everything he could and that made Harry moan in pleasure.

Suddenly it crossed Harry´s mind that he could come simply with this and without Draco even touching his cock and then he was. With a loud scream he came all over the wall, his breath coming out in quick violent pants.

Draco got up and kissed the back of Harry´s neck.

Harry got out a breathless whimper.

 _"_ _Fuck…"_

Draco smirked grabbing his wand that was in the pocket of his trousers lying forgotten on the wet floor. Taking the wand he murmured a lubricant spell directed to Harry´s arse as he whispered.

"That´s exactly what we're doing, Potter."

Draco took a step forward and grabbed Harry´s hips before he was pulled away violently by Harry.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco looked confused.

"Well I´m going to fuck you. I thought that was pretty self-explanatory."

Harry was not pleased; his cheeks were flushed as he spoke.

"And what, in the bloody hell, makes you think _I´m_ the bottom?"

Draco muffled a laugh.

"Malfoy, don´t you dare laugh at my face!"

"Alright, I´m sorry…Look, I´m a Slytherin I´m not going to bottom! Also…you´re shorter and…"

Harry was getting really pissed now.

"You´re a bloody wanker!"

Harry grabbed his wand and unlocked the compartment´s door.

"Fuck it, I´m out of here! You can find out how to deal with that hardness for yourself, Malfoy"

Harry got out of the compartment dripping water all over the floor but looking determined.

Draco grabbed is wrist.

"Don´t go, Potter… I´m sorry. I didn´t meant to offend you or anything, not right now at least…Look…"

Draco leaned forward a planted a sweet kiss on Harry´s lips. He pulled back and saw Harry´s piercing green eyes darkening a bit. With a grin on his face he grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him closer kissing him passionately, every inch of their body connected.

Harry pulled back firstly this time, he looked at Draco´s face while biting his bottom lip until he slowly turned around bending slightly over the bench.

"Mal-…Draco, don´t make it hurt too much…"

Draco was caught by surprise but he smiled gently, kissed Harry´s neck and whispered in his ear while licking his earlobe.

"Never…"

Draco´s low and husky voice made Harry shiver and went straight to his groin.

Draco grabbed Harry´s hipbones and lined himself to enter Harry.

"Harry, try to relax…"

Harry nodded. He was a bit scared but the thought of having Draco inside him was threatening to make him burst into flames so he grabbed the bench strongly for support and prepared himself.

Draco slowly started to enter Harry making the dark haired boy whimper.

Draco stopped halfway through.

"Are you ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Just don´t move for a bit."

Draco nodded, breathless. Harry was so tight around him he was afraid of not needing to move to come undone. He took a deep breath.

"Does it hurt?"

Harry´s voice was shaky.

"A bit, but it´s kind of pleasurable too….I think you can move, now."

Draco nodded and slowly moved forward until he was completely inside Harry, his hips against his arse.

Draco moaned softly and started moving slowly. He grabbed Harry´s hips and changed the angle slightly before he slammed himself into Harry again.

Harry screamed. Draco stopped suddenly.

"Shit, did I hurt you?"

Harry whined.

"NO! Do that again! Move!"

Draco backed a bit and then moved forward again hitting the same spot and heard Harry´s high pitched moan.

 _That was is prostate._

Draco kept moving trying to always hit that spot. The heat of Harry´s tightness was driving him insane.

Draco was panting already; sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and running down his chest. Harry was over the moon. He never thought something that looked so painful could actually feel so good, every time Draco hit that spot Harry saw stars.

They were moaning, sweating, panting and holding on to each other.

"Draco…my legs are starting to cramp."

Draco nodded and took himself out of Harry. Harry turned around and kissed Draco furiously than took a step back admiring Draco´s body, sweat running through his chest, muscles clenched, veins popping and drops of pre come dripping from his hard cock.

Harry layed down in the bench legs spread and folded in the most revealing position Draco could ever think of. But, oh god, did Draco like it… He took a moment to look at Harry and appreciate Harry´s beautiful toned body, proportional, naturally tanned and muscly in all the right places.

"Malfoy…"

Harry was breathless.

"I really don´t mind you looking at me but I need you _pressed_ against me right now…"

Who was Draco not to obey?

The blonde boy moved and grabbed Harry´s legs spreading them further, he got between them and entered Harry again.

Both boys groaned as Draco started to move again this time quicker, sweat sticking to their legs, skin slapping against skin, parted lips and half closed eyes.

Draco needed Harry closer though. He reached for Harry pulling him up, he moved his hands to Harry´s arse for support and picked him up as he kissed him, tongue running against his lips.

Draco layed down on the bench with Harry sat on top f him.

"Potter…move"

Harry obeyed and started moving faster. The angle was perfect and Draco was hitting Harry´s prostate almost every time. Both of them could feel their orgasms building up.

Draco got up into a sitting position kissing Harry and grabbing Harry´s neglected cock.

"Keep moving.."

Harry did and Draco started to stroke his cock.

Harry was almost there every time Draco hit that spot and kept stroking his cock he was closer. It was driving him insane.

He moaned loudly and with a stoke he was on the edge. He screamed and came all over Draco´s and his stomach.

Draco didn´t stop moving while Harry orgasmed. Harry´s climax mad his muscles tighten and spasm and Draco could feel it around his cock. He looked at Harry´s face, closed eyes, parted lips moaning his name and he came undone.

Grabbing Harry´s hips to keep him in place he came inside Harry with a muffled and strangled scream.

They were both panting still holding on to each other. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and gave him a final sweet kiss on the lips.

Harry got up and started to move his legs. He was sore.

"Potter…That was bloody amazing!"

Harry smiled.

"It was brilliant! But, Merlin´s beard, my legs are hurting like hell"

Draco smirked.

"You kind of deserved that, Potter"

Harry looked at him and smirked back.

"Just like I deserved to win the game, right?!

Draco looked at him with a threatening look got up and pined Harry against a wall, his hands on the sides of Harry´s head. He moved closer, kissed Harry violently and bit his bottom lip gently as he whispered.

"You bloody cheater."


	2. Night in the dungeons

_Harry gasped trying to grab Draco´s wrist._

 _"_ _Draco…"_

 _Draco screamed and fell in the fire disappearing between the thick clouds of smoke._

 _Harry´s eyes were watering a lot by now and it was not only due to the smoke._

 _"_ _DRACOOO!"_

"DRACOOO!"

Harry was screaming as he sat up straight in his bed, sweat running all over his forehead and sticking his pajamas to his body. Harry took his knees to his chest trying to calm his breathing. Harry rested his head on top of his knees inhaling slowly.

 _When where this nightmares going to stop?_

Harry sighted as he pulled duvet back and got up. He needed to walk for a bit.

Harry took his glasses and wand from his bedside table and grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauder´s map form his trunk.

Putting his cloak on Harry got out from the Gryffindor dormitories ready for some wandering around the castle.

Draco was sat in the dark green velvety sofa in the Slytherin common room. Well it wasn´t "common" anymore. When the war ended Slytherins were pursued as mean, Dark Lord Followers so it wasn´t really a good idea to go back to Hogwarts for their eight year. Some of them changed schools to Beauxbaton or Durmstrang and some were on the run with his parents and relatives. Due to all those events Slytherin eight year´s were reduced to Draco Malfoy. His father had been convicted to spend a few years in Azkaban, his mother and himself were released of all charges and so Draco, convinced by his mother, went back to Hogwarts to finish his education.

Draco raised his arms above his head to stretch his muscles. The last nights as well has this one had been spent in the common room, changing positions in the couch a million times, thinking nonstop and feeling guilty.

In the first nights Draco tried to sleep, he had put his pajama on and lay in bed turning around and not being able to sleep. After that Draco had given up to his insomnia.

The blonde boy was still wearing his day clothes; he had taken off his robe and folded the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.

Three hours ago Draco had sat on the comfortable sofa near the fireplace, a book in his lap. Reading was his only way to escape, while he was living someone else´s life he did not need to think about his own and the problems it brought him. The issue was: he couldn´t focus.

Draco was trying to read the same sentence for hours and still couldn´t tell what it was about, not because the book was not interesting (because it was) and not for lack of trying, simply his mind kept drifting away running endlessly through memories and mistakes.

Draco got up quickly putting his book neatly aside in the table on the corner of the room. He couldn´t just sit there anymore. He was going for a walk.

Harry opened the Marauder´s Map taking his wand from his pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The outlines of Hogwarts started to form on the old piece of parchment.

Harry looked carefully to the map checking if someone was around. He was about to fold the map and return it to his pocket when, from the corner of his eye, he saw a movement on the bottom left side.

Harry looked at the name enrolled in the map.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Harry smirked. This night was going to be fun.

Draco was wandering around the castle trying to clean his mind.

The castle was freezing; the only thing enlightening the castle was the glow of the full moon entering through his windows but instead of making the castle look more welcoming it made him look colder with the glow against the stone walls, shadows dancing in the corners as Draco moved.

A shiver ran down Draco´s spine and he blamed himself for only wearing that light shirt.

A shadow moved in a corner and Draco turned abruptly. Nothing. Draco felt observed. The castle that had once made him feel secure made him now feel scared.

Draco felt a breeze of air against his back and a strong hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Looking for someone?"

That voice was unmistakable and when Draco turned around his suspicions were confirmed as he saw Harry´s body appearing from underneath the clock.

Draco couldn´t help but smile.

"Why? Where you?"

Harry smiled back.

"Maybe…"

Draco grabbed Harry´s waist and shoved Harry against the closest wall kissing him fiercely. Harry gasped in surprise but his arms flew to lock themselves around Draco´s neck pulling him closer.

Draco´s body against him felt amazing but Harry had the feeling that someone could just pass by at any moment.

"Draco…"

Draco pulled back breathing heavily and rested his forehead against Harry´s.

"Uhm?"

"We shouldn´t…do this in the middle of the corridor. Anyone can pass by at any moment…"

Draco nodded.

"You´re right."

Draco took a step back. He couldn´t think when Harry was that close.

"We could…uhm… go to the Slytherin´s dormitories?"

Harry cocked a brow. Draco rushed to explain.

"There´s no one there… I´m the only eight years I have the place all to myself."

Harry smiled. It really sounded pleasant to spend alone with Draco without interruptions, danger of someone walk in and, preferably, with a comfortable place to sit.

Harry unconsciously massaged his upper leg. Yes, Draco´s idea sounded amazing.

Harry looked at Draco and nodded as a smile appeared in the other boy´s lips.

Both boys started to walk in the dormitories direction really aware of each other´s presence.

Harry looked at Draco through the corner of his eye. The boy really was beautiful, his pale skin and light hair seemed to enlighten the obscure atmosphere that the castle had since the battle and made Harry´s heart melt.

Draco´s fingers brushed the back of Harry´s hand accidentally.

Draco looked at Harry. Was it weird that he wanted to hold Harry´s hand in his, intertwine their fingers and run his thumb over the bruised knuckles? Was it ok if he did that?

Harry looked at Draco and nodded lightly.

Draco reached for Harry´s hand took in his and intertwined their fingers. Harry´s hand was softer than Draco thought it would be. The blonde had always thought that Harry´s hand would be strong and calloused and, although it was strong it was also moderately soft.

Draco kept walking guiding Harry to the dormitory.

Harry was really nervous which was weird since he had been with Draco before and what had happened after that Quidditch game but this felt different. It felt personal and intimate.

They got to the dungeons, Draco said the password and they got in the common room. Harry had been in the Slytherin common room before, when he and Ron had polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle but he still was surprised by the room.

The Slytherin common room was an ample space, a fireplace in the corner of the room and velvety dark green chairs in front of it. There was a table in a side of the room, covered with parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink and some big dusty books, that had to be Draco´s, with big chairs that could be called thrones due to their size and covered black velvet seats.

The room was in the dungeons so it had no windows, it was enlighten by a big chandelier were candles burned. The place was still pretty dark but instead of looking scary or uncomfortable it emanated a cozy and inviting atmosphere.

Harry was suddenly possessed by a huge urge to cuddle up in a corner of the big, soft sofa with Draco´s body against his.

"Uhmm… Do you want to…have a seat?"

Harry smiled and nodded as he squeezes Draco´s hand lightly.

Draco pushed harry and they both sat down in the big sofa next to the fireplace.

They just sat there for a minute until the silence became uncomfortable.

Harry cleared his throat.

"So…you couldn´t sleep?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes… I haven´t been sleeping very well lately. Didn´t even bothered to change into my pajamas, really."

"I noticed… It´s making me a bit uncomfortable…"

Harry giggled.

"I feel dressed down."

Draco laughed.

"There´s no need for that. They look great on you."

Harry´s cheeks flushed a bright red. What was wrong with him? What was he? A girl?

Harry breathed in and leaned forward joining his and Draco´s lips together.

Draco got a bit closer taking his hands to Harry´s face, caressing his skin with his thumb and then moving to Harry´s messy and dark hair.

Harry took his arms to Draco´s slim waist and down to his sharp hipbones.

Draco pulled back slightly and passed his thumb through Harry´s parted lips.

"You know I´m not going to be satisfied only by kisses, don´t you? They´re amazing don´t get me wrong but…"

Draco smirked.

"You´ve got even more amazing _features_ …"

Harry grinned.

"I know…. But I´m… still a bit sore from the other day."

Draco smirked again and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes…but I am not."

Harry´s eyes widened.

"You mean…you don´t mind..?"

Draco released a little giggle and took his hand to Harry´s chin looking at him directly in the eyes.

"No, Potter. I don´t mind bottoming."

Harry smirked and leaned again kissing Draco passionately. Draco moved slightly never breaking the kiss and made Harry lay on the sofa getting on top of him.

Harry opened his legs and Draco supported his own weight with his elbows, his arms muscles tight and his vein pooping. Lowering his body a bit, Draco pressed up against Harry´s body.

Harry gasped and involuntarily rolled his hips.

Both boys kept kissing fiercely while grinding against each other. Their movements became quicker and stronger until Draco lost balance and fell from the sofa taking Harry with him. Both boys rolled on the floor laughing as Harry ended up on top of Draco.

They glued their lips together again and Draco started to play with the bottom of Harry´s shirt.

Harry broke the kiss and let Draco took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor, and ran his pale, wonderful hands through his toned chest.

Harry reached and started to slowly unbuttoning Draco´s shirt as he saw the pale boy´s chest rise and fall heavily with anticipation.

When Draco finally got rid of his shirt he leaned forward and kiss Harry´s chest, passing his tongue in his nipples making them harden. Draco moved to Harry´s neck and bit it lightly.

Harry groaned and leaned in to whisper in Draco´s ear.

"You think you are the only bad boy around, don´t you? Well you´re wrong…"

Draco moaned. Damn, those words weren´t supposed to sound so sexy but they did.

"Oh, really? You think you´re bad too, uhn?"

Draco leaned in and bit Harry´s earlobe as he whispered back.

"Show me, then."

Draco took his hands to Harry´s arse making him part his legs, one leg on each side of Draco´s hips. Draco got up quickly picking Harry up and pressing him against the nearest wall, the dark haired boy´s legs wrapped around his waist.

Draco kicked the dormitory´s door taking Harry in and dumping him on a bed.

Harry looked around. The dormitory looked the same as Gryffindor´s except for the color scheme and for the fact that, since Draco was the only one there, he had joined to bunk beds together to make a bigger one which was, let´s say, convenient.

Harry switched them around to be on top of Draco, the blonde´s legs parted.

Harry kissed Draco´s neck and his chest as he reached for the belt undoing it.

Draco gasped and inserted his hands inside Harry´s loose pajama pants to grab Harry´s arse and caress Harry´s sides.

Harry started to mode down leaving a trail of kisses in Draco´s stomach and down his navel.

Harry moved his quick fingers and undid Draco´s zipper and button taking his trousers off.

Draco was wearing back silky underwear and Harry´s jaw dropped when he saw the outline of Draco´s hard cock peaking on top of his pants.

He let his instinct guide him as removed Draco´s underwear being careful enough not to touch the other boy´s skin. He then leaned forward and kissed the inside of Draco´s thighs gently.

Draco moaned and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets.

Harry smirked against Draco´s skin and ran his tongue up and down on the blonde´s thigh.

Draco´s hand flew to Harry´s head trying to guide his torturing hot lips to his aching hard cock.

Harry didn´t move though and Draco moaned loudly.

"Potter….Harry, pleaseee."

Harry smiled and finally complied with Draco´s wish.

Draco groaned and screamed in pleasure.

Harry´s mouth around him felt so good, his hot lips moving up and down his skin.

Draco was gasping and panting, guiding Harry´s head around him.

After a while Harry lifted his head to look at Draco´s closed eyes and parted lips.

"Draco…"

Draco lifted his head slightly.

"Uhm?"

Harry smirked.

"Lube?"

"Oh, yes…"

Draco reached for his wand and casted the spell on himself.

Harry looked at him.

"I´m going to…uhm…stretch you out first, ok?"

Draco nodded but pulled Harry upwards kissing him.

"First, take off those awful trousers of yours."

"Hey! You said they looked good on me!"

"Yes, but that was due to you not the trousers."

Harry smirked and pushed his pants down throwing them to the side and finally freeing his aching erection.

"Harry, why are you not wearing any pants?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders shyly.

"I was going to sleep so… they weren´t really necessary."

Draco smirked.

"Well, better for me…"

Harry moved down again and looked up at Draco, eyes in interrogation.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded, took his wand and lubricated Harry´s fingers.

Harry moved carefully inserted a finger slowly.

Draco gasped.

"Alright?"

Draco nodded and Harry started to move his finger slowly at first and that increasing the velocity.

Draco moaned and pressed himself against Draco´s fingers.

"Harry….another."

Harry complied and inserted the second digit slowly but deeply.

Draco could feel Harry´s knuckles pressed inside him.

Harry changed his fingers slightly and pushed them in again.

Draco groaned.

That was the spot.

"Another."

Harry pulled in the third finger and moved them all together trying to always hit that spot.

In a few minutes Draco was a hot, moaning mess. His moans increasing as the time passed.

"Harry….Stop. I´m ready."

Harry took out his fingers grabbing Draco´s wand and casting a spell on his cock.

Harry took Draco´s legs parting them further and positioning himself between them.

Harry looked at Draco and the blonde nodded.

Harry moved lining himself and pressing against Draco´s tightness.

Draco groaned and Harry stopped for a bit letting Draco get used to the feeling.

"I´m fine, Harry…Move."

Harry moved raising Draco´s legs higher and moving forward until his hips hit Draco´s arse and he was fully in.

He moved back and then forward again trying to his the spot.

Draco moaned and embraced Harry´s neck pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Harry kissed Draco softly, his lips slightly parted and his breath coming out in quick releases. Harry bit Draco´s bottom lip softly as he kept moving deeper making Draco moan and scream his name.

 _"_ _Grab my hand, Harry."_

Harry froze for a second but then grabbed Draco´s hand pining it onto the bed above their heads as he kept moving.

They were breathing loudly moaning and panting.

Harry moved his free hand to grab Draco´s cock and as soon as he gave it a stroke Draco screamed loudly in pleasure.

Draco came all over Harry´s hands and has his muscles clenched Harry slammed against him, screamed and his world shattered as he came inside Draco with a loud moan.

Harry collapsed on the bed beside Draco trying to ease his respiration.

Draco reached for his wand casting a cleaning spell on both of them and then reached for Harry´s hand.

"Harry…you don´t need to…go back to your dormitory tonight…if you don´t want to, I mean."

Harry smiled fondly and pushed Draco close to him and to his embrace cuddling the blonde.

Draco pulled the covers up to cover them and rested his head on Harry´s shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

"That was brilliant."

Harry was already drifting to sleep.

"I know."


	3. Promising Potion s class

Harry woke up with a tingly feeling. He turned around not opening his eyes to search comfort in the arms that been holding him all night.

He stretched his arm but found nothing.

Harry opened his eyes slowly to find an empty space where he wanted a body to be.

Harry sighted.

He had just dreamt about Draco. About being in his strong arms, head resting against his white marble sculpted chest, feeling safe as he had never felt before.

Harry smiled to himself. It was the first time in months that his dream was not a nightmare, it was in fact a rather pleasant dream, and it had been about Draco.

Harry stretched his arms and got up. He had to get ready to go to class.

He ran his eyes through his schedule.

His first class was Potions.

Harry shuddered.

Potions had always been a torturous class for him. When Snape was teaching it he felt like the class was made to turn his life into hell but now he knew Snape didn´t hate him. Severus Snape was a victim of the war like all of them were; he had been a normal person with flaws and wounds like any of them.

When he decided to go back to Hogwarts for his eight year Harry had considered not taking Potion´s class. He had fought the Dark Lord himself sure the Minister wouldn´t demand him to have Potions in order to become an Auror…maybe he didn´t even need to finish eight year. Despite of his thoughts after a deep reflection about justice and an angry look from Hermione Harry decided to do things as he should.

That´s how Harry end up having two periods of Potions on a Monday morning. Although he was now, significantly better at said class he still hated it.

Harry got to the class and sat on his usual place. He looked around. Gryffindor´s had this Potion´s class with the Slytherins which were now reduced to Draco Malfoy.

That was another reason why Potion´s class was torture in the best sense of the word.

Harry was stuck in a class staring at an incredibly concentrated Draco Malfoy leaning over his cauldron.

Draco brewed potions like he was breathing. The blonde prepared the components meticulously depositing them in his cauldron and stirring, increasing or decreasing heat as naturally as blinking. Draco was brilliant at Potions, and yes, Hermione was brilliant too (not only at Potions) but Draco was different. While Hermione read the procedure a million times before starting, checking it while preparing the potion another million times and following the procedure with accuracy Draco ran his eyes quickly through the book putting it aside as he prepared the Potion, a focused but not stressed look on his face. He poured the ingredients without needing to check the book, his arm´s muscles tensed up as he stirred the content of his cauldron biting his bottom lip as he waited for the hot liquid to change colours.

He was natural and somehow that made him better than any other student.

Oh, yes. Draco was stunning and having him in an already boring class was a nightmare. Harry couldn´t help staring at him from the corner of his eye and sometimes with no shame during the whole class.

Harry looked in front of him. The class had already started! He shook his head and tried to focus on what the professor, who he couldn´t even remember the name, was saying.

"….as this potion as a certain degree of difficulty you will brew it in pairs. So pair up and start working."  
Harry started to go through his book. Bloody hell he didn´t even heard what potion they were supposed to brew. He looked at Ron and Hermione but they already paired up with each other and, despite the panic, Harry couldn´t help but smile. His best friends couldn´t take their hands out of each other.

The professor seemed to notice Harry confusion.

"Mr. Potter you can pair up with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry gulped and looked at Draco.

Draco was smiling at him.

Harry got up taking his book with him and sat down in front of Draco.

Harry sighted.

"So…."

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"So?"

"What are we supposed to do, actually?"

Draco smirked.

"You weren´t even listening were you, Potter?"

"I thought you called me Harry by now…"

Draco´s cheeks flushed red but Harry kept talking.

"No, I didn´t listened I was actually really busy…"

Draco composed himself and made a questioning face.

"Oh, really?! Busy doing what, _Harry?_ "

Harry smiled fondly.

"Staring at you, _Draco_."

Draco flushed seep red again and Harry smirked. He stretched his leg and took it to Draco´s intertwining them. The gesture made Draco jump at first but then he relaxed against Harry´s leg.

Draco smirked.

"Watch and learn…"

Draco started to prepare the Potion, Harry took a berry and was about to cut it only to feel his hand slapped by Draco´s.

"I told you to _watch_. As you have no idea what to do and you are so fond of staring I think that´s what you should do."

That was exactly what Harry did and when the class was over and he left he felt something he had never felt before while leaving that class. Disappointment. Harry missed the contact with Draco. That simple and innocent act as intertwining their legs had had an unbelievable effect on him.

Harry sighted.

 _Damn Draco and his gorgeous face and perfect arse…_

Harry was turned on, really turned on and he had class in fifteen minutes.

He mumbled a poor excuse about going to the bathroom to Ron and Hermione and moved away from them.

His trousers felt tighter than usual and he really did not have a lot of time to deal with that.

Harry was starting to consider going to the dormitory really quickly when he felt a pair of arms locking around his waist and pulling him into a dark corner.

"Going anywhere, Potter?"

Harry´s breath hitched as Draco pushed him against the wall and locked their lips.

Harry felt light and dizzy. All that time being so close to Draco and not being able to shove him against that table and doing wicked things to that perfect arse had driven him crazy.

Harry locked his arms around Draco´s neck pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together.

Through all the lairs of material separating them he could feel Draco´s erection against his.

Harry inhaled sharply and pulled back from the kiss.

"Draco…we don´t real have a lot of time."

Draco looked dizzy too and Harry could feel the blonde´s knees shaking.

Draco nodded.

"I know."

He crashed his lips against Harry´s lowering his hands until they were in Harry´s arse. He squeezed it and brought Harry closer so that their crouches were completely pressed against each other.

Harry moved from Draco´s lips to his jaw and then neck leaving trails of kisses whenever he could. He found a sweet spot in Draco´s neck and kissed it then sucked it gently.

A moan escaped Draco´s parted lips as he started to grind against Harry.

All the clothes didn´t bothered them that much; they were already on the edge so minimal contact was more than enough at this point.

Harry whimpered and bit Draco´s neck trying not to moan.

"Draco…."

Draco kissed Harry again but couldn´t help to moan against his lips.

"Harry….Oh, Merlin….I love you…."

Harry froze for a minute but he was the edge already. His nails dug into Draco´s shoulder while he moaned and came in his pants.

Draco pulled him closer and also came with a loud moan.

He pulled back and looked at Harry´s face. His cheeks flushed when Harry´s eyes fell on him. Did he really just said… _that_. It wasn´t a lie but he didn´t want to say it like that it had just…slipped.

Harry took his wand out of his cloak and casted cleaning spells on both of them. He stepped closer and kissed Draco gently on the lips.

"Today at midnight can you meet me at the seventh floor?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Seventh floor?"

Harry smirked.

"Room of requirement…. Yes?"

Draco flushed. Was that even a question?

"Yes…"

Harry stepped back like he was going away but then made a face like he had just remembered something. He took a step towards Draco kissing him passionately, he ran his thumb through Draco´s bottom lip, leaned forward and whispered.

"I love you too…"

He pulled back.

"Midnight, seventh floor. Don´t forget!"

Draco smirked.

"How could I?"

Harry smiled and disappeared through the empty corridor.

It was going to be a fun night.


	4. The Room of Requirement

The rest of the class day was pure, evil torture.

Harry sat down for hours in classes that he didn´t even knew what they were about. He spent his day gazing into indistinct horizon, day dreaming and completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

In the beginning of his relationship (if he could call it that) with Draco Harry had wondered if they should do it. They had been enemies after all and, although the war was long gone and none of them had actually hated each other, it could still make things weird. Harry was pass thinking about it now. It wasn´t a matter of choice, he couldn´t choose not to be with Draco anymore. It was a necessity, no one had ever had this effect on Harry and made him feel the things he felt and that was not something to take lightly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the last class was over only to realize he still had to wait until midnight.

After dinner he sat in the common room, opened books in front of him, and tried to get some homework done but he just couldn´t. He couldn´t even keep still, Harry was constantly moving his leg, tapping the book with his finger and switching positions in the chair.

Fortunately, Hermione was too distracted with Ron to submit him to a meticulous interrogation.

After a while his friends went to sleep and Harry murmured something about finishing his work only to receive an odd look from Hermione who was, although and apparently, too tired to start asking him questions.

A bit before midnight Harry got his invisibility cloak and headed to the seventh floor.

It was freezing. Harry could see his own breath in the air every time he exhaled and he was starting to really regret only wearing his pajamas.

He arrived in the seventh floor and looked around. No one was there. Harry sighted and rubbed his cold hands against each other trying to warm up. He just hoped Draco wasn't going to take a lot of time coming.

Suddenly Harry felt strong arms taking his cloak of and pushing his body against the nearest wall. Harry´s breath caught in his throat. Had he been caught? Harry looked up only to see two shinning grey eyes, white blonde hair falling over them, and a pale, gorgeous face extremely close to his.

"How did you know I was here? I had the invisibility cloak!"

Draco smiled and whispered.

"You were breathing so loud the whole castle could hear it. Are you nervous, Potter?"

Harry´s breath hitched and he felt his legs starting to shake. How did Draco had that effect on him?! He had to keep his composure.

Harry leaned over and whispered in Draco´s ear.

"Not nervous, Malfoy. _Excited_."

A shiver went down Draco´s spine.

Harry pulled back and allowed himself to look at Draco for a second. The blonde looked good even in pajamas, the soft fabric hugging his body in all the right places…It made Harry´s mouth water.

Harry grabbed Draco´s hand and pulled him into the Room of Requirement.

They gasped simultaneously.

The room was the ideal size. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, there was also a fireplace in one side with a big sofa and two smaller ones in front of it.

Harry looked around and spotted a bathroom in the other side were rested a big bath tub with enough space for two people to sit comfortably. Obviously the room knew who was using it because it was decorated in deep tones of green as well as red which made the room look inviting and cozy.

"Hey, Draco?"

Draco looked astonished.

"Uhm?"

"Do you know that the Room of Requirement is always equipped with the person´s needs? I think we should give that bed a use…"

Draco smirked and pushed Harry against the wall again pressing his body against Harry´s, their lips an inch apart but still not touching.

Harry ran his hands on Draco´s chest through his pajamas, grabbed a fistful of the fabric and tried to pull Draco closer. Draco alloed it but still resisted to the urge of locking their lips together.

Harry smiled. So that´s how Draco wanted to play, uhm? Well, Harry never turned down a good challenge.

Harry moved his hands down and under Draco´s shirt. When their skin touched a shiver went down Draco´s spine. Harry´s hands were so cold, and not as smooth as he expected and certainly didn´t felt experienced or confident, they felt hesitant and exploring and Draco had to admit it was better than anything he could imagine.

Without taking his hands off Draco´s chest Harry turned them around pressing Draco against the wall. He moved his hands through Draco´s chest, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps. Harry´s hands reached for Draco´s neck locking themselves around it as Harry pulled Draco´s face closer to his. Their cold noses touching, their eyes closed and their breath irregular Draco finally leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry´s.

It was like time stopped.

Harry´s lips were so warm against his…Not warm, _hot_. They were hot, a bit chapped, wet and _alive_. Harry´s lips were alive and moving against Draco´s telling him not to leave and to move too, opening up for him, inviting him. They made Draco never want to leave.

Harry pulled back too soon and smiled at Draco´s whimper. The black haired boy leaned closer liking a path from Draco´s neck to his ear and bit his ear lobe, gently moving it between his teeth.

They were both shaking by now, they felt like they were floating and, simultaneously, like they were going to fall on the ground at any moment, the only thing keeping them up were each other.

Draco´s hands were moving involuntarily through Harry´s sides, he ghosted his fingers in Harry´s pajama bottom´s band and finally inserted his hands inside grabbing Harry´s arse through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"My Potter…"

Harry reached for Draco´s shirt taking it off in a fluid movement and running his fingers through Draco´s chest muscles. He smirked.

"My Malfoy…"

Draco could not describe the feeling he got when those two words escaped Harry´s mouth because he had always been his and finally Harry was acknowledging the fact.

Draco reached for Harry´s shirt taking it off and starting to kiss all over Harry´s neck, jaw, chest and every curve he could find. Draco whispered against Harry´s skin.

"Say it again…"

Harry´s eyes were shut as a whisper escaped from his parted lips.

"My…"

Harry´s hands found their way to Draco´s shoulders, his nails digging into the pale, flawless skin as he moved them lower.

"My _Draco_. Mine. Mine…I love you…"

Draco crashed their lips together in a passionately, hungry kiss. Parted, ready lips and fighting tongues.

Draco reached for Harry´s pajama bottoms pushing them down and kicking them away.

Harry´s hands found their way to Draco´s arse and squeezed it bringing Draco closer and pressing their aching crouches together.

Draco gasped while Harry reached for the waist band of his pajama bottoms, yanking them down and kicking them away.

Harry let his gaze follow the curves of Draco´s body. A very naked Draco Malfoy.

"Not wearing underwear, uh? You really are excited for this…"

Draco smirked.

"I thought you would be much more excited about seeing my _perfect arse_."

Harry giggled as he fell on his knees.

"Never said I wasn´t."

Draco whimpered as Harry´s mouth ghosted over his erection only to see the dark haired boy get up again and push Draco against the end of the bed facing the headboard, his arse inches away from Harry´s face.

The waiting was making him crazy. Draco could feel Harry´s breath against his arse cheeks and he wanted, no he NEEDED, contact.

He moved his arse closer to Harry and heard a giggle.

Draco´s voice was a murmured whimper.

"Harry…please…"

Harry moved and started kissing, licking and sucking with everything he had. His hands on Draco´s arse cheeks pulling them apart, his tongue moving in the hot skin.

In a few minutes Draco was panting and rambling.

"Merlin…Harry…I…LOVE you… Fucking hell…"

Harry grabed Draco's waist and turned him around making him sit on the bed.

Harry looked at Draco´s throbbing cock and then at his gorgeous, begging face.

Harry leaned in and closed his lips tightly around the tip of Draco´s cock.

This time Draco lost it. He moved his hips up entering Harry´s mouth completely. He looked at Harry who nodded in approval and he started moving his hips up and down seeing his erection appear and disappear between Harry´s lips as he moaned.

He was going to come. How had he not come yet? With Harry´s hot lips around him…he looked beautiful.

Draco stopped moving his hips taking his cock out of Harry´s mouth and grabbing the dark haired boy´s chin. Draco pulled Harry up from his knees, pushed his underwear down and pulled him into his lap.

Harry opened his legs, his knees at the sides of Draco´s waist and kissed Draco slowly. Their lips slightly parted, Harry sucked Draco´s bottom lip gently and then ran his tongue through it.

Draco grabbed Harry´s knees and made him stretch his legs to be completely sat in is lap, he grabbed Harry´s ankles and pushed him as close as possible.

Harry moaned quietly as his tongue met Draco´s.

The blonde moved his hands through Harry´s legs, past his knees and thighs, when he got to Harry´s arse he secured it for support and turned them around throwing Harry onto the bed.

Harry moaned at the unexpected movement but Draco didn't gave him time to react and got on top of Harry making him open his legs as he kissed him again.

Draco´s hands moved to Harry´s nipples and he started to tease them with his fingers. His lips moved down to Harry´s neck, liking his shoulder blade. He moved one of his hands next to Harry´s shoulder for support while the other kept teasing his nipple and he lowered himself sucking on Harry´s other nipple.

Draco switches, caressing with his hand the nipple that he had already sucked and moved to lick the other. Harry´s nipples were hard and wet with Draco´s saliva and the touch of Draco´s fingers against them made him whimper.

Draco smiled against his skin as he moved down trough Harry´s chest until he got to his throbbing cock.

Draco´s fingers trailed the sensitive skin around Harry´s erection and he leaned forward taking it in his mouth.

Harry moaned loudly as Draco´s lips moved around him. Harry was panting as he whispered.

"Turn around."

Draco removed his lips from Harry as the dark haired boy whimpered due to the lost contact.

"What?"

Harry grabbed Draco´s shoulder guiding him until the pale boy was on top of him, his erection inches apart from Harry´s parted lips and his own lips inches away from Harry´s hard cock.

Draco leaned forward taking Harry in his mouth as Harry took his wand, casting a lubrication spell, and started to, slowly, insert a finger inside Draco´s arse.

Draco moaned against Harry´s cock.

 _Where did Harry learned how to do that?_

Well if he thought about it where had he learned how to do that too? What was happening was not something they could have learned, it was not about practice or technique. It was about instinct.

Harry slowly inserted another finger and then another receiving an approving moan from Draco that sent vibrations down his cock and made him moan in response.

Harry grabbed Draco´s waist guiding him to move again.

He turned Draco around making him face the headboard. Harry moved his hands through Draco´s muscled arms guiding them to the headboard for support.

Harry kissed Draco´s lips gently and licked the back of his neck as he lined himself.

He kissed Draco´s neck and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

That made Draco giggle. Harry was trying to break the ice.

Draco tried to sound as serious as possible.

"When you are ready, Mr. Potter…."

Harry giggled back and slowly started to enter Draco.

Harry was halfway in when Draco whimpered.

"Don´t move…"

Harry stopped.

"Is everything ok?"

Draco quickly moved his hips against Harry until his arse was completely pressed against Harry.

Harry moaned loudly but kept still.

Draco started moving his hips really slowly, increasing the speed only to decrease it again.

Harry moaned. Was Draco trying to drive him crazy? Harry´s hands moved up and down on Draco´s thighs as Draco moaned quietly.

Harry grabbed Draco´s hipbones keeping him still.

"I´m the one in charge now… Stop moving…"

His voice was low and husky. Draco bit his bottom lip.

"Of course you are in charge, Potter. As always… _smart, wonderful Potter with his scar_ _and his broomstick"_

Harry leaned in pressing his lips against Draco´s.

"Shut up."

Harry moved and sat on the bed, his back against the pillows, and he brought Draco with him making the blonde open his legs and sit in his lap facing him.

Draco kissed Harry as Harry´s hands moved to Draco´s arse as he entered him again.

Draco moaned and buried his face in the crook of Harry´s neck as he started to move his hips up and down.

They were panting and their moans were increasing in volume so Draco pulled back and moved away. He smirked and winked at Harry.

"I think it´s time to _turn the tables…"_

Harry laughed and laid on the bed, his face against the mattress.

Draco could not help but stare for a minute. Harry always rambled about Draco´s perfect arse but his was not worse. Harry was a bit skinnier than Draco but still muscular, and toned, his tanned skin looking like gold in the candle light and his curves were in all the right places.

Draco leaned forward and started kissing all over Harry´s body. His lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his back, all his curves and straight lines. Harry was beautiful and Draco wanted him to know that.

Draco grabbed his wand casting the lubricant spell on Harry´s bum and on his own fingers.

He kissed Harry´s lips sweetly and then imserted a finger. He prepared Harry slowly and carefully inserting another finger, and then another when Harry´s moans became greedier.

When he felt like Harry was ready he removed his fingers. Harry moved up getting on his fours and Draco lined himself up and slowly started entering him.

Harry moaned.

Draco went all the way in very slowly and then all the way out.

He grabbed Harry´s ankles pushing them and making Harry lay flat on the bed.

Harry moved his head to look at Draco only to be fiercely kissed on the lips. Draco lowered himself into Harry and started to move his hips up and down.

Harry moaned and Draco felt an urge to see his face in ecstasy, his parted lips and his flushed cheeks. He removed himself from Harry and turned him around, his back against the mattress.

Harry opened his legs grabbing Draco´s neck and pulling him closer. Harry moaned against Draco´s shoulder and hugged Draco´s back with his legs when Draco entered him.

Draco started to move his hips up and down as fast as he could. Harry screamed and bit into Draco´s shoulder as he grabbed Draco´s arms tightly, feeling his muscles contract as he moved.

They were panting, sweat running down their foreheads and into their chests.

Draco decreased the speed of his movements kissing Harry slowly, the dark haired boy´s hands running through his chest. They breathed in slowly resting a bit against each other.

Draco grabbed Harry and moved into a sitting position bringing Harry to sit on his lap, grabbing his hips for support. Draco started to move faster again moaning loudly as Harry screamed. In this position Draco brushed against Harry´s prostate with almost every movement.

Draco reached between them to grab Harry´s cock that rested against his stomach. Harry was hard as a rock, pre come dripping from the tip. Draco started to stroke it up and down as Harry moaned louder.

"Harry…I can´t…hold much longer…"

Harry whimpered.

"Me neither…"

Draco moved even faster his hips in sync with the strokes in Harry´s cock.

Draco was almost there.

Harry screamed as Draco brushed against his prostate and he came all over Draco´s hand.

Draco could feel Harry´s muscles' spasms and tightening around him and suddenly he was on the edge. He moaned into Harry shoulder and came inside as his nails dig into Harry´s hipbones.

They hugged still panting and fell onto the bed. Draco removed himself from Harry grabbing his wand and casting cleaning spells on both of them.

Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed him passionately as tears rolled down his face.

Draco ran his thumbs trough Harry´s cheeks cleaning the tears.

"What´s wrong? Did I hurt you? I´m so sorry…"

Harry laughed between the tears.

"You didn´t hurt me, you brat! You make me feel like I never did before… For fuck´s sake… I actually, really love you…"

Draco was really struggling not to cry as well.

He leaned in and kissed Harry´s forehead.

"Oh, fuck…I love you too…so much…"

Draco hugged Harry tightly and then signaled at the bath tub.

"Do you want to take a bath? I know I could use some cleaning…"  
Harry laughed and nodded.

Draco grabbed him and pulled him up in his arms.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? I am not a bride!"

Draco laughed as they got in the warm, foamy bath.

"No, you´re not. You are much cuter than any bride."

Harry threw water at him but they both laughed.

Harry got closer to Draco and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Uhn?"

"You´re the only person that ever made me feel alive…"

Draco smiled lightly.

"You are the reason why I am still alive…and here."

They kissed softly.

They got out of the bath and headed to bed, hugging each other tightly and intertwining their legs and fingers.

"What class do you have in the morning?"

Harry tried to remember his schedule.

"Divination, I think…Merlin, I hate that class. And you?"

"Ancient Runes…Do you want to…not go to class?"

Harry´s face lit up.

"Oh, YES. Pleasee."

Draco giggled.

"Brilliant!"

"Harry?"

"Uhn?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, git. Go to sleep!"

Draco pulled him closer.

"Wanker."


	5. I never want to leave this room

Draco woke up feeling light fingers ghosting over the skin of his naked body.

He could feel Harry´s smell in his nostrils, mixing with his own in the air and creating a new, amazing fragrance. He could feel Harry´s body heat, he could hear him breath, he could feel every movement he made….He was so close to Harry and it was exactly where he wanted to be.

He kept feeling Harry´s fingers tracing his skin like he was making a painting.

 _Was Harry awake?_

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry´s face, his eyes closed, and his chest raising and falling at a steady rhythm. Harry was asleep but still his fingers kept moving, unconsciously and involuntarily through the pale skin of his chest.

Draco sighted looking at Harry´s peaceful face as he, slowly, got up from the bed.

It was really late in the night, so late that it had probably already become early but Draco couldn´t sleep anymore.

Draco was in love. Truly, deeply and utterly in love with Harry Potter. He was experiencing a feeling he never thought he would, with someone he had never thought would want him.

Draco grabbed a blanket that had been thrown off the bed to cover his naked body. It was freezing.

The blonde boy grabbed his wand and sat down in one of the sofas next to the fireplace.

"Incendio."

Draco´s whisper started a fire in the fireplace. Draco covered his body better and stared for the fire crackling in front of him for a few minutes.

 _I wish I had a book to read…_

A book fell on Draco´s lap. He was astonished.

 _This room actually knows what we want…_

Draco curled up in the sofa and emerged himself in the book.

Harry woke up smiling to himself.

This time it had not been a dream, he KNEW it wasn´t. He was in Draco´s arms and, yes, it felt unreal but it was the best feeling in the whole world.

Harry opened his eyes and turned around ready to see Draco´s face looking at him.

The bed was empty.

Harry got up quicker than light speed, looking around the room.

He smiled. Harry could see Draco´s silhouette in the sofa next to the fireplace.

Harry got up and picked up his underwear that was thrown, forgotten, on the floor and put it on.

Harry quietly walked up to Draco and kissed the back of his neck.

"Good morning, sexy…"

Draco smiled to his book closing it.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry walked around the sofa to stand in front of Draco.

Harry made a face of false surprise.

"What? No mean comment? No joke dripping with irony? Who are you and what have you done to my Malfoy?!"

Draco laughed putting his book carefully on the ground.

"It´s a bit difficult to be my usual sarcasm genius this early in the morning. I´m sorry to disappoint you."

Harry smirked.

"I´m not disappointed. I am always content with you."

Draco blushed and Harry shivered.

"Bloody hell it´s freezing!"

Draco smirked.

"Well, it´s winter and you are only wearing your underwear…What did you expected?"

Harry smiled.

"And there he is. Malfoy is back! _And you say that like you don´t like seeing me this exposed_."

Draco smiled and signaled to his lap.

"Come here…"

"Draco, I am pretty sure that is a one-person´s sofa…"

Draco grinned.

 _"_ _And you say that like you don´t like being that close to me. Come here…"_

Harry flushed but moved to sit next to Draco.

Draco opened his legs making space for Harry to sit on the sofa, between his thighs. Harry´s back against his chest.

Draco moved to cover them both with the blanket and pulled Harry closer to him.

Harry tilted his head back resting it on Draco´s shoulder and exposing his neck.

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Harry´s neck.

When Draco spoke his voice was a whisper.

"Harry…I love you so much."

Harry moved his hand, reaching for Draco´s, and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too, so, so much…"

Harry´s other hand reached for Draco´s arm and his fingers started to draw patterns on the skin.

"You are so beautiful, Draco…You have no idea…"

Draco smirked.

"I kind of have an idea…"

Harry hit Draco´s chest with his back lightly.

"Don´t be cocky while I am complementing you!"

Draco giggled.

"Is that why you like me? Because of my looks?"

Harry tightened his grip on Draco´s hand.

"No. I love you because of who you are. Because of your personality, because of who you become. I love everything about you…I love when you´re cocky and sarcastic and make fun of me…I know you are joking and I love it. I even love your past and I know how insecure about it you are, I know you try to play strong and look like you don´t care but you do! And I can see it. I love your past because it made you the person you are today. I made you into the person I love. I love you, ALL of you. Now, if you ask me if your looks help? Well, they do because on top of being the amazing person you are you are gorgeous and you have a perfect arse! But even if you weren´t this beautiful I would love you regardless…"

Draco let out the air he was holding in his lungs.

"Wow…"

"Don´t have anything smart to say to that, do you?"

Harry felt Draco´s arms move to his waist turning him around. Harry turned, kneeling on the sofa and hugged Draco tightly.

"I love you too, Harry…All of you…I can´t…"

Draco was shaking. He was speechless.

"I can´t even put to words what I feel…"

Draco grabbed Harry´s neck and pulled him in locking their lips together.

He kissed Harry slowly and gently. It was such a meaningful kiss, it was full of love.

Draco didn´t need to express in words what he felt. His kiss told everything. He was telling Harry how much he loved him with every lip touch, gentle suck on his bottom lip, flick of his tongue and movement of his chin.

He was telling a story and Harry felt so loved his heart was threatening to explode.

Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry´s.

Harry´s eyes were still closed, Draco´s fingers brushing against his hipbones.

Harry opened his eyes, the love and intensity in Draco´s stare made him flush and look down.

Harry smirked looking up again to Draco´s eyes.

"Draco, why are you naked?"

Draco flushed a bit but giggled.

"I didn´t want to make noise while looking for my clothes…I didn´t want to wake you up so I just grabbed the blanket."

Harry grinned and looked at Draco´s body up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that…You look like a pervert."

Draco´s cheeks were flushed in a deep red.

Harry laughed.

"Really? _I_ am the pervert, uhn?"

Draco laughed.

"I swear to Merlin, if you keep looking at me like I _don´t know_ what I´m going to do to you…"

Harry looked at Draco dead in the eyes.

Dracon rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry´s legs opening them and pushing Harry into his lap in a quick, fluid movement.

Harry gasped but was cut out by Draco´s lips against his, the blonde boy´s in his arse pushing him impossibly close.

Harry´s hands flew to the back of Draco´s head, moving up and running through Draco´s silky hair.

Draco´s lips made their way down to Harry´s neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin.

Harry gasped.

"Bloody hell, _you´re such a Slytherin_ …"

Draco pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Harry giggled.

"Uh…Slytherins have a reputation, you see?... You have a reputation that your house is really good at…uhm…"

"Good at what, Potter? Come on…Say it!"

Harry blushed.

"Good…at sex, Malfoy!"

Draco laughed.

"Ohhhh….Really?... And what do you think?"

Harry giggled.

"Well…I´ve only tried it with _one_ Slytherin and, mind you, have no intentions of trying with another because I am fully content with this one."

Harry touched Draco chest and smirked.

"It´s pretty intense and I…freaking love it."

Draco grinned, a true grin that occupied his whole face. He pushed Harry closer.

"I love it too. You´re bloody amazing!"

Harry leaned in kissing Draco passionately and smirked against his lips.

"I just thought you would be _bigger_ , Malfoy…"

Draco bit his lip and pulled back.

"Bloody bastard! We are the same size!"

Harry started laughing.

"I´m joking! I´m joking, you brat! You´re perfect, for Merlin´s sake. I couldn´t ask for more…"

Draco squeezed Harry´s arse and rolled his hips against Harry.

Harry whimpered.

"I don´t know if I can forgive you that easily, Potter."

He rolled his hips again and Harry moaned.

Draco grabbed the waist band of Harry´s underwear and whispered.

"Take those off."

Harry immediately got up pushing his underwear down and shyly kicking it away.

Draco gasped.

"You´re so beautiful…come here."

Harry moved to Draco´s lap again kissing him gently.

"Draco…I´m still sore from last night…"

Draco pecked the tip of Harry´s nose.

"I know, Harry. I am too."

Harry nodded and leaned forward locking their lips together once again in a greedier kiss. Hot lips, and hurrying tongues moving against each other in a wet frenzy.

Harry rolled his hips forward and his erection touched Draco´s.

The blonde boy moaned grabbing Harry´s arse and encouraging him to keep moving.

He needed Harry against him, their cocks pressed together, wet and hot and _perfect._

Draco grabbed Harry´s waist pulling him up a bit and moving his lips through Harry´s chest. He kissed, sucked leaving small bruises and licked Harry´s nipples teasing him and making him moan.

Harry sat down again grabbing Draco´s chin and kissing his jaw and neck sucking on it lightly.

Harry kissed Draco´s lips again and started to roll his hips at a steady pace, guided by Draco´s hands, creating the friction both of them needed.

Draco moaned. Harry´s cock was so wet against his.

Draco reached in between their bodies and grabbed both of their cocks, pressing them together and stroking them.

Harry whimpered.

"Draco…Bloody hell…"

Harry raised his head, his lips, his eyes half closed, biting his bottom lip. He looked brilliant!

Draco leaned in licking a path in Harry´s neck and fastening the pace of the strokes in their cocks.

Harry´s hips kept rolling involuntarily as they panted and moaned each other´s name.

Draco was on edge. One of his hands in Harry´s hip while the other stoked their cocks together. He fastened the pace even more.

Draco heard Harry moaning his name and his world shattered. His nails dig into Harry´s hip bone has he came all over their cocks and stomachs.

He kept stroking them together and seconds later Harry released a muffled scream, leaning forward to bite Draco´s shoulder and coming undone.

Draco hugged Harry and they both rested against each other.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"I love you too…Damn Slytherin sex God…"  
Draco laughed as he took his wand and casted a cleaning spell.

Harry curled up against Draco, feeling Draco´s strong arms around him, and pulled the blanket up covering them both again.

Draco rested his chin on top of Harry´s head smelling Harry´s shampoo. He was so in love with this boy, it was intoxicating. The good part was…he knew Harry loved him too.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I never want to leave this room…"

Draco hugged Harry tightly and smiled.

"Me neither."


	6. The Library

Harry sighted as he poked Draco´s arm.

"Draco?"

Draco was sleepy. He pushed Harry closer between his arms and opened his eyes.

"We have to go…I know…"

Draco kissed the tip of Harry´s nose and started to get up.

Harry did the same stretching his arms above his head.

"So…how do we do to get out of here?"

Draco turned around and hugged Harry by the waist.

"You have the invisibility cloak, right? You get out first nobody sees you if there is a reason why I can´t leave this room, if someone is there you warn me if not I´ll wait a bit and get out like nothing happened. Nobody really cares about what I do these days anyway…"

Harry smiled lightly and pecked Draco´s lips.

"Alright, smarty pants…When can we meet again? When do you have Quidditch practice? Mine´s Thursday…"

Draco smiled.

"Mine´s Friday…but I don´t think it´s a good idea for us to meet after Quidditch. I´m the team captain but I´m the only Slytherin eight year so I´m training younger kids….they don´t respect me and they can´t play shit so I end up screaming and in a really bad mood…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"They have to respect you! You´re their captain… Please don´t tell me it´s because you´re a Malfoy?! The war is over! I suffered a lot in it, I was in the middle of it and I can see it was not your fault! You didn´t had a choice just like I hadn´t one either! I forgive and understand you how can some stupid kids not do the same!?"

Draco ran his thumb through Harry´s cheek.

"It´s ok, Harry…I am ok, it´s not that bad. Not everyone can be an amazing person like you, for others, sometimes, it takes a little while but that is fine."

Harry buried his face on the crook of Draco´s neck.

"I just want you to be happy, Draco…"

"I know…"

Draco pulled back to look into Harry´s eyes.

"What about tomorrow? You can meet me in the library after dinner…"

Harry smirked.

"Alright. That´s perfect."

Harry kissed Draco fondly and moved to get his invisibility cloak and put it on.

"See you tomorrow then…"

Draco was in the library. He had gotten there three hours before to study a bit. If there was something he was proud of was his impeccable grades and, although nowadays he had a bit of trouble concentrating due to a certain dark haired boy, he was not thinking about decreasing his grades.

Draco looked at his Transfiguration homework and sighted. _Merlin, that subject was so boring._

Draco looked up again. There was no one in the library it was probably late and he had probably missed dinner. Well he wasn´t hungry anyways…

He heard footsteps approaching but turned his attention to his piece of parchment.

He felt a kiss in his neck and someone sitting in the chair beside him.

"Hi… Merlin you look sexy when you´re concentrating."

Draco looked up to Harry.

The dark haired boy was wearing his school uniform but had taken off his cloak just like Draco. He was wearing the white shirt but not the grey jumper like Draco still was and Harry´s red tie was hanging loose and not that perfectly tied around his neck contrasting with Draco´s green and perfectly tied one.

"I didn´t saw you at dinner…"

Draco smiled.

"I wasn´t there… I was doing homework and lost track of time…"

Harry nodded. He had spent all dinner trying to see Draco. He had been with the blonde boy the day before but he already missed him. It was beginning to be difficult to hide his cheeky smiles and deep sights every time Draco crossed his mind (which was not a rare event), thinking about excuses to disappear for a few hours was also beginning to get hard. Hermione didn´t quite fell for "I need some time alone" or "I went for a walk and lost track of time".

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly.

"Harry, let me just finish this boring homework…"

Harry groaned.

"Oh…come on I miss you…Can´t you finish it _after_?"

Draco giggled and rested his hand on Harry´s thigh.

"I miss you too but you know, as well as I do, that I won´t be able to normally function _after_ …It´s two minutes, I swear."

Harry smirked.

"Alright..."

Draco turned his attention to his homework again and tried to focus. I was impossible with Harry looking at him that way! He felt the dark haired boy´s gaze in his body and just could not concentrate!

Draco looked at Harry through the corner of his eye.

"Merlin, Harry! I can´t focus with you looking at me like that!"

Harry laughed.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry… You are just too pretty!"

Harry got up and started to look through the books, his back turned to Draco…His arse turned to Draco.

"Better?"

Draco´s cheeks flushed and he looked down at the table again.

He tried, he really tried not to look but it was stronger than him.

Draco looked up to Harry´s back and sighted as he silently got up.

He walked to Harry hugging his waist from behind and pressing his body against Harry´s.

He leaned in and kissed Harry´s neck.

Harry smirked.

"Finished homework, did you?"

Draco giggled.

"I tried…But you were here and you are the only thing I want to look at…"

Harry moved back a bit pressing his arse closer to Draco´s crotch.

" Oh, how unfortunate…"

Harry turned around, his face inches away from Draco´s.

He moved his hands to Draco´s neck and pushed him closer kissing him.

Draco whimpered into Harry´s lips. He really missed the warmth of Harry´s lips.

Draco´s hands moved to Harry´s arse squeezing it and trapping Harry´s body between his own and the shelf.

Harry´s hands ran over Draco´s chest, grabbed the bottom of his jumper and took it off.

Draco moved his hands to Harry´s arse again grabbing it and picking Harry up, Draco´s body between Harry´s opened legs.

Harry´s back hit the book shelves with a loud noise that mixed with Harry´s moan.

Draco pressed his open lips to Harry´s again tasting them, licking them, _cherishing them_.

Merlin, how he had missed those lips…the heat of Harry´s lips drove him insane, he could feel the love radiate from the dark haired boy´s lips into his own filling him up, warming him and completing him.

Harry´s hands ran through Draco´s hair as he bit the blonde boy´s bottom lip gently.

Harry lowered his hands, ghosting his fingers through Draco´s chest, grabbing Draco´s tie and loosening it. With one hand still behind Draco´s neck, Harry pushed Draco´s tie bringing the Slytherin boy closer and moving his lips over his jaw and neck.

Draco groaned and tightened his grip around Harry´s body turning around and depositing Harry on top of the table where he had been working.

Harry´s body accidentally knocked down Draco´s quill and ink, tainting the library´s floor black, and scrunched up Draco´s parchment.

Harry giggled and Draco joined in. Harry moved to pick the items up but Draco´s hands grabbed his wrists.

"Leave it…We can catch that later."

Harry smirked and hugged Draco´s thighs with his legs and pushing him closer.

Harry raised his arms again to grab Draco´s tie and crashing their lips together.

Their crotches brushed together and Draco groaned as Harry whimpered.

Draco´s fingers moved to, religiously and quickly, unbuttoning the first buttons of Harry´s shirt until his tanned chest was seeable.

Harry´s hands ran to do the same but his fingers were shacking, stunted and not that agile.

Harry whimpered and grabbed Draco´s shirt pushing it and making it open, the buttons falling down and rolling on the floor.

Draco groaned.

"Merlin….Looks like someone´s eager…"

Harry moved his hand through Draco´s chest, stomach and kept moving lower until he grabbed Draco´s erection through his trousers.

Draco moaned.

"For Salazar´s sake…and _I´m_ the Slytherin…"

Draco leaned forward licking Harry´s ear and whispering.

"Do _you_ want to top today?"

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco´s tie pushing him closer and then taking it off and putting it around his own neck. Harry looked at Draco´s eyes.

"No, actually…"

Harry´s cheeks flushed.

"I like it…when…when you top."

Draco smiled fondly and kissed Harry´s forehead.

"I just want you to feel good, Harry."

Harry smirked and kissed Draco.

"Then move…"

Draco smiled wickedly and grabbed Harry´s trousers taking them out along with the dark haired boy´s underwear in a swift movement.

Harry gasped in surprise as Draco kissed his chest, stomach and abdomen and down his navel leaving a trail of goosebumps and shivers.

Draco stopped right before Harry´s aching erection to look up into Harry´s eyes before, without giving Harry time to even think, leaning forward and taking it into his mouth.

Harry moaned loudly, really loudly. Draco smiled around Harry. He wouldn´t be surprised if the entire school had heard that.

Harry´s hands flew to Draco´s head encouraging, but not forcing, him to continue.

Draco ran his fingers through the inside of Harry´s thighs opening his legs a little further and then taking the dark haired boy´s cock deeper.

"Ohh…Merlin help me…"

Draco started to move up and down, slowly at first and then faster taking Harry between his lips, sucking and licking and _devouring_ him.

Draco moved his lips up grabbing the base of Harry´s cock and licked over the slit.

Harry groaned.

Draco took a deep breath and leaned forward taking Harry completely into his mouth.

Harry screamed and Draco gaged a bit.

Harry reached for Draco´s chin pulling him up.

Draco had strings of saliva down his chin but was smirking. He had done it, Harry was _big,_ he was not going to lie, but he really wanted to try that for a long time.

Harry cleaned Draco´s chin with his hand.

"You´re crazy…"

Harry was panting.

"I nearly _lost it_ …"

Draco smirked and pressed his lips against Harry´s

"I love you…"

"I love you too, crazy Malfoy…"

Harry got up from the table and dropped to his knees.

He undressed Draco and took his flaming erection between his hot lips.

Draco´s breath hitched.

Harry started to move licking, sucking and kissing nonstop, surely and quickly not even allowing Draco´s to breathe properly.

In a matter of minutes Draco was a sweating, panting, writhing mess underneath Harry´s lips.

"Harry…stop…"

Draco´s voice was low and shaky.

"I can´t take much longer…."

Harry released Draco´s cock from the tight embrace of his lips and got up.

Draco immediately locked their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss as he kicked the trousers around his ankles quickly imitated by Draco.

Draco grabbed Harry´s waist again picking him up and into the table, making the dark haired boy lay down completely.

Draco climbed on top of the table and Harry.

He kissed Harry gently as he moved his hands on the sides of Harry´s body and grabbing Harry´s thighs making him open his legs.

Draco reached for his wand and got in the middle of Harry´s spread legs.

Draco kissed the inside of Harry´s thighs before leaning forward and licking Harry´s arse.

Harry whimpered and Draco felt Harry´s hand involuntarily flying to grip his hair.

Draco smirked and flicked his wand making his tie that was around Harry´s neck, move to tie Harry´s wrists together.

Draco moved one hand and secured Harry´s tied wrists above the dark haired boys head.

The Slytherin boy casted a lubricating spell on his fingers and Harry´s arse and, slowly, started to stretch Harry.

Draco inserted a finger, then two, three and four when he felt Harry moving towards his fingers and moaning greedily.

When Draco felt like Harry was ready he removed his fingers and got up bringing Harry up with him.

Harry hooked his arms around Draco´s neck despite his tied wrists and kissed Draco passionately.

Draco turned Harry around facing the book shelves and licked Harry´s neck while lining himself up.

"Ready, Potter?"

"Readier is impossible…"

Draco smiled and slowly entered Harry.

Harry whimpered and grasped the edge of the book shelve.

Draco started moving his hips faster making Harry moan his name.

Grabbing Harry´s waist for support he slammed himself into Harry trying to find Harry´s prostate.

Harry groaned and Draco moved again. He could hit the spot but it was hard at that angle.

Draco pulled back pushing Harry and making him sit on the table again.

Draco moved to the edge of the table, between Harry´s legs and entered him again.

Harry whimpered and laid back on the table, his tied wrist resting on his chest.

Draco kept moving restlessly making Harry moan and scream his name while panting and writhing.

In that position Draco could hit Harry´s prostate with almost every movement.

Harry´s moans were increasing in volume.

"Draco…I´m almost…there…"

Draco pulled Harry up into a sitting position, kissing his neck while he pounded into him as fast as he could.

Harry was on the edge. He moved his hips in sync with Draco and screamed biting into the blonde boy´s shoulder.

Draco kept moving into Harry as he came, moaning against his skin.

Harry moved to get up and immediately dropped in his knees taking Draco completely in his mouth.

Draco was already on the edge and feeling Harry´s hot, tight lips made him scream as he violently came down Harry´s throat.

Harry swallowed every drop before getting up and kissing Draco, slowly biting his bottom lip.

Draco could taste himself as he kissed and licked Harry´s lips.

"I love you so much, Harry…So so sooo much. You have no idea."

Draco´s arms were around Harry´s waist hugging him tightly.

"I love you too… A lot, like a lot, Malfoy. I don´t think you´re understanding."

They both laughed as Draco grabbed his wand untying Harry´s wrists and casting cleaning spells on both of them.

Harry looked around to the ink in the floor and the scrunched up parchment.

"We need to clean this mess…"

Draco giggled.

He took Harry´s wrists seeing the slightly bruised skin were the tie had been.

"Oh…Did it hurt you?"

Harry smiled.

"Not at all. It was hot…and you´re so hot…Merlin help me!"

Draco grinned and kissed Harry fondly.

"Look who is talking? Mr. "Want to be Slytherin", Sexy Potter…The green of my tie looks great on you, you know?"

Harry grinned and they both started to dress up again and clean the mess they made.

When Harry got back to his dormitory late at night and with a huge grin the thought hit him.

 _The marks on his wrists and the hickeys on his neck would be a pain in the arse (no pun intended) to explain…_


	7. The Prefect s Bathroom

Harry woke up rubbing his eyes. He was sore, he was tired and he definitely didn´t want to go to classes.

He groaned desperately and rolled out of bed. He stretched his arms and took a look at his wrists.

The marks were still there as long as the hickeys…

Merlin helped him, Hermione would obviously see them…and he would have to explain himself.

Harry sighted and got ready to go to the Great Hall, he was late already so the dormitories and common room were empty.

Harry headed to the Gryffindor table trying his best to cover the marks in his skin and sat down in his usual place.

Hermione was happily talking with Ron so if he played it cool she might not notice them…

"Good morning…"

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Good morning. Where did you go last night?"

Harry´s stomach dropped. He really was not ready to answer all of her questions.

He took a deep breath.

"Uhm…to the library."

She made a suspicious look.

"So late at night?"

His cheeks flushed.

"I…I had some homework I needed to catch up on…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you had! You haven´t been doing any of them! You disappear, don´t tell us were you go or what you are doing….You´re acting all weird and I think you´re hiding something."

Harry hands fisted his robes as he opened his mouth to answer before being cut out by Hermione.

"Why do you have marks all over? Please tell me you didn´t get in a fight! When I left the library yesterday the only person there was Malfoy…Please tell me you didn´t get on a fight with him!"

Harry was flushed red with anger, now.

"Why would I fight Malfoy?! He is not my enemy! The war is over! I´m tired of having enemies, I´m tired of having my life controlled, I am tired of fighting and I am tired of questions!"

He got up furiously.

Hermione looked concerned and Ron looked like he was in utter shock.

"Where are you going, Harry?! We have classes!"

"I don´t care."

Draco entered the pool-like bath. He let the warm water surround him, mixing with his tears and washing them way.

He was so tired….Tired of being disrespected, tired of being looked at side-ways, tired of being judged by choices he didn´t made…

Being with Harry had made things better, so much better that he felt stupid for crying…He was lucky after all. He had survived the war, he hadn´t been convicted of war crimes, and he had the boy he always loved and dreamt of having. He was supposed to be happy…So why wasn´t he?

Harry walked fast, his eyes getting hot from holding on the tears. He didn´t even know why he was crying! He just felt…pressured.

His feet kept moving almost involuntarily until he got to the fifth floor. He turned to the forth door at the left of the Boris the Bewildered ´s statue.

Harry mumbled the password and got in.

He hadn´t even thought about going to the Prefect´s bathroom but now that he was there a bath really sounded like a good idea.

The bathroom was full of steam. Harry couldn´t see anything more than a foot away from him.

Harry sighted and started to undress.

He just hoped he wouldn´t find Moaning Myrtle hidden in the bubbles.

Harry moved into the warm, steady waters and felt his body relax instantly.

Why didn´t he wear that bathroom more often?

Harry moved deeper into the pool-like tub being careful since he couldn´t see anything due to the steam filling the room.

The water felt so good around his body. It was relaxing, soothing and calming and he should definitely do this more often.

Harry stepped forward and felt a body colliding with his. Harry screamed and the person pressed against him screamed in response.

Harry closed his mouth as soon as he recognized the voice.

Harry´s arms moved to grip the person´s shoulders.

"Draco?"

Draco stepped forward between the clouds of steam.

"Harry?"

Harry giggled and felt Draco´s body giving in against his.

Draco hugged Harry, his arms around Harry´s chest and his face buried in the crook of Harry´s neck.

Harry could feel Draco´s tensed muscles against his body, he could hear Draco´s irregular breathing and he knew something was wrong.

"Draco? What happened? Is everything alright?"

Draco was trying to cry silently but Harry could still listen.

"I´m tired, Harry… I´m just tired of everything, of being looked at, of being judged by what I did during the war….of being me…"

Harry pushed him closer and started to run his hands through Draco´s hair.

"I know…I am too. I am tired of talking about the war, acting like we still are at war…I understand you but it will get better. I promise. You´re the one that keeps me going you know…"

Draco lifted his head to look at Harry´s eyes.

"You are the one that keeps me going too. The reason why I keep my head up…"

Harry nodded.

"I understand how you feel. We´ve been through a war, we had to pick, or were forced to pick sides when we didn´t had the maturity to do so…of course this messed us all up, psychologically speaking, but…I´m here for you and we´ll get through this, I know we will."

Harry smiled fondly and ran his thumb through Draco´s cheek bone as he continued.

"I´m really happy I found you here…"

Draco smirked and Harry giggled.

"Not only because of that but also because…there´s something I want us to talk about."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay…"

They moved to the edge of the pool. Draco rested his elbows on the edge, his back against the wall while Harry standed in front of him.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows and gestured for Harry to talk.

Harry breathed in.

"Well…you love me, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes but moved his hands to Harry´s neck and pecked his lips.

"Of course I love you. I thought that was pretty clear, Potter."

Harry laughed.

"Alright…But are we…like…dating?"

Draco rolled his eyes again. Could he be any less serious about this?

"Well…I love you and you love me and we´re shagging. I think it´s safe to say that yes, Potter, we are in fact dating."

Harry laughed again and Draco smiled.

"Come on, Harry. Get to the point…"

Harry smiled shyly.

"Do you think?...I mean…Would you mind if we…if this wasn´t a secret anymore?"

Draco smirked.

"I´m glad you ask… Actually I think we should stop making this a secret. I have no one´s opinion to care about so I don´t even care but you…you have. I wasn´t sure you wanted it to be…public."

Harry kissed Draco´s forehead.

"I am not ashamed of you, you know? I am actually pretty proud, I mean look at you….Merlin…."

Draco giggled and Harry continued.

"And my friends? If they are my real friend they will support me…I know Ron and Hermione will, they might be shocked but they will and they are the most important so… we should just stop faking…"

Draco grinned.

"Agreed."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco.

Draco smirked against Harry´s skin and whispered.

"What do you say about enjoying the secret that is left? I mean we´re both here, alone, naked…"

Harry giggled and pressed his forehead against Draco´s.

"I think it´s a brilliant idea."

Draco smirked wickedly and leaned forward pressing his lips against Harry´s.

Harry moved closer, moving his hands underwater to grab Draco´s arse and pick him up.

Draco hugged Harry´s waist with his legs and locked his arms around Harry´s neck.

Draco gasped against Harry´s lips due to the contact.

Harry took the opportunity to swipe his tongue through Draco´s bottom lip and then move it against Draco´s.

Draco deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against Harry´s fiercely, driving Harry insane with chin movements and gentle bites.

They keep kissing nonstop, gasping and panting against each other.

Draco rolls his hips against Harry just to hear the dark haired boy´s whimper when their erections brush together.

"Oh….Fuck…"

Harry smirks and starts to kiss Draco´s neck, sucking lightly at the smooth skin as he whispered.

"How do we end up…having sex every time we try to have a serious conversation?"

Draco closed his parted, panting lips to smirk as he responded in a low, husky voice.

"We end up having sex even if we´re not trying to have a serious conversation…."

Harry laughed but Draco´s hands were running through his chest and teasing his nipples so it sounded more like a whimper.

Draco rolled his hips again receiving a moan from Harry as a response as he continued.

"But we can go back to the serious conversation if you want…"

Harry groaned and bit into Draco´s shoulder.

"Don´t you even think about it…"

Draco laughed and locked their lips together once more, their erections pressed together.

Harry moved his hands through Draco´s arse again and pushed him upwards making him seat on the edge of the pool.

Draco´s legs parted and Harry leaned forward grabbing them and kissing along his thighs.

The dark haired boy moved his lips against Draco´s skin, kissing and sucking and making the blonde boy scream and writhe underneath his hands and lips.

Harry grabbed Draco´s cock and took it into his mouth, moving up and down slowly along the shaft, passing his tongue through the slit.

Draco moaned his name.

Harry remembered how his wand was too far away to grab but he was not going to stop now.

Harry slowly removed his lips from Draco´s cock and planted his fingers in front of Draco´s face.

"Suck on them."

Harry saw Draco´s eyes darkening up as he leaned forward and took Harry´s fingers in his mouth, licking, sucking and making them wet.

Harry leaned forward again, as Draco sucked on his lips, sucking on the blonde´s cock slowly but surely.

Draco gasped and Harry could feel the slytherin´s hot breath against his wet fingers as he took Draco´s cock deep in his throat.

Harry kept moving taking Draco between is hot, tight lips.

Draco whimpered.

"Please, Harry…."

Harry knew exactly what Draco wanted, what he craved, what he needed.

The dark haired boy licked a path from Draco´s cock, pass his balls and into his arse.

Draco gasped as Harry sucked momentarily against his skin before moving his hands to slowly starting to insert his moist finger inside Draco.

The blonde boy moaned and Harry started to move his finger in and out.

The dark haired boy kept adding fingers, stretching Draco out as the blonde panted and pressed against his fingers.

"Harry…I´m ready…"

Harry removed his fingers from Draco, grabbed his waist and pulled the blonde boy into the pool again.

Draco gasped as his legs quickly adjusted and wrapped themselves around Harry´s waist once more.

Harry moved his hands to Draco´s arse and lined himself up.

The dark haired boy pressed his lips against Draco´s again in a slow, sweet kiss. His slightly chapped lips caressing the blonde boy´s smoother ones, sucking and biting Draco´s bottom lip gently.

"Are you ready?"

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded locking their lips together once more.

Harry moved to trap Draco´s body between his own and the tub´s wall as he started to, carefully, enter Draco.

Draco whimpered as Harry moved slowly until he was completely inside Draco.

They both moaned clinging on to each other for support.

Draco rolled his hips, brushing his aching erection against Harry´s stomach as Harry started to move, in and out, with a steady rhythm.

They grinded and moved against each other, kissing, licking, sucking and devouring each other.

Draco kissed Harry´s neck, found a sweet spot and started to suck on the tanned skin leaving (another) hickey.

Harry moaned.

"Merlin…You´re so hot…"

Draco smirked, panting.

"Oh Salazar help me…you are driving me insane!"

Harry kept moving faster and faster making Draco´s moans become louder.

Harry stopped and slowly removed himself from Draco grabbing the blonde´s waist and kissing him fiercely.

The dark haired boy grabbed Draco´s aching cock and started to pump it as he turned the blonde around, making him lean slightly against the edge of the pool.

With one hand still moving up and down on Draco´s cock he took the other and grabbed Draco´s hip to keep him in place.

Harry lined himself up again and entered Draco once more.

Draco backed up against Harry´s cock moaning loudly.

Harry kept moving faster inside Draco´s hot tightness while pumping the blonde´s cock at the same time.

Draco whimpered, moaned and screamed Harry´s name over and over again.

"Harry….Harry…Oh Gods…"

Harry´s nails dig into Draco´s hip as he grounded against him.

"Draco…Oh, Merlin."

Draco was panting and grabbing the pools edge like his life depended on it.

Harry´s cock was hitting his prostate with every trust and it was driving him crazy.

Harry screamed.

"Draco…I´m so close…"

Draco nodded, his hair falling into his face and sticking to his forehead.

Harry kept moving faster and faster until he was over the edge, his vision went white and his world exploded.

Harry screamed as he came inside Draco grabbing him as close as humanely possible.

The dark haired boy kept moving in and out through his orgasm, still pumping the blonde´s cock until he felt his muscles tightening.

Draco moaned Harry´s name as he came into Harry´s hand and into the water.

They were breathing loudly, Harry´s arms still around Draco´s waist.

Harry rested his head against Draco´s back as the blonde boy rested his against the edge of the pool.

Harry turned Draco around to kiss him lovingly.

Harry kissed the blonde´s lips, the tip of his nose and finally his forehead.

"I love you so much…"

Draco smiled.

"I love you too."

Harry grinned widely.

"I´m here for you, you know…If you want to talk, if you´re smiling or crying I am here and I always will be. I love you, baby."

Draco flushed but tried to play it cool.

"Baby? That´s so lame, Merlin… There´s no need to be so dramatic, Potter."

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You love it."

Draco ran his thumb through Harry´s bottom lip.

"I sure love you, Harry…"

Harry smiled and hugged Draco who whispered against his skin.

"Your neck is full on hickeys, do you know that?"

Harry smiled as Draco smirked.

"Oh, really? I have no idea who put them there... Who could it be?"

Draco giggled as Harry whispered.

"Hey?"

Draco looked into Harry´s eyes.

"At least I won´t have to hide, or try to hide, them anymore."

Draco smiled and nodded.

"You´re right. You won´t."


	8. I am ready

Harry was pacing around the room. He was so nervous it was impossible to keep still.

Draco was lying on the bed, his hands resting on his chest, looking at Harry. He sighted.

Draco stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Draco.

"I am so nervous… What if they react badly? Merlin, what if they hate me afterwards?"

Harry started to walk again, his fingers moving frantically against each other in a failed attempt to reduce stress. Deep down he knew Ron and Hermione were not going to hate me. They were his friends and they loved him no matter what, but still he could not stop himself from worrying.

Draco sighted again and moved to sit straight on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, I understand if you don´t want to tell them already… I understand if you are not ready, if you don´t want to come out. You are not obliged to do anything, you know? I don´t want to pressure you…You know?"

Harry stopped again to look at Draco dead in the eyes.

"Draco, I want to come out! I love you and I feel so lucky to be with you. I´m not ashamed of it I am proud! I know I have no reasons for being worried but…I don´t know I´m just stressed. Still, I am absolutely sure that I want to do this. I don´t want to hide a part of me anymore. I want to do this with you."

Draco smiled shyly but fondly.

"I want to do this with you too. And I know that your friends are going to support you no matter what because they are amazing…"

Harry opened his mouth in shock. He knew how Draco truly was now, he knew he was not like he seemed in the war, that he had no choice during that time but he never thought he would listen to Draco _complementing_ them.

Draco smiled aware of what had gone through Harry´s mind.

"Yes, you heard me right. It will be fine. So please, stop for a minute I swear you are driving me mad! Please stop pacing around the room or I swear to Salazar I am going to tie you to that bed post!"

Harry smirked.

"You would really like that, wouldn´t you?"

Draco flushed bright red and got up. He was getting hot just by thinking about it.

"I didn´t meant it that way…But, Merlin help me that sounds bloody brilliant. I´m warning you, don´t tempt me, Potter."

Harry moved closer to Draco so that he could whisper in a low voice.

"Maybe I _want_ to tempt you…"

Draco moved his arms to hug Harry´s waist.

"Are you being serious? Do you actually…want it?"

Harry leaned forward to brush his lips against Draco´s.

"Yes, I am being serious."

Draco gasped and moved to push the dark haired boy against the post of the neatly made four poster bed.

Harry whimpered when he felt his body trapped between Draco´s and the post.

Draco joined their lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss. Parted lips, fighting tongues and little, gentle bites drove the two boys insane.

Harry moved arms to Draco´s neck, pushing the blonde boy closer.

Draco reached for Harry´s arse giving it a squeeze only to hear a moan from Harry as a response.

The taller boy then moved to, as quickly as his long and slender fingers allowed, unbutton Harry´s shirt. As soon as the shirt fell on the floor Draco reached for the wand in his back pocket.

Draco flicked his wand and Harry´s hands flew from around his neck to pin at the bed post while a silky rope erupted from the tip of the wand to tie Harry´s wrists together and o the post.

Harry gasped but was soon silenced by Draco´s lips on him, kissing him with passion, making every fiber of his body tremble.

Draco ran his hands through the dark haired boy´s chest as he moved his lips to Harry´s neck, finding a sweet spot and sucking on it gently.

Harry moved his hands to reach for Draco´s body but the rope kept them in place. Merlin, Harry wanted to touch Draco, he wanted to run his fingers over the silky, almost white hair, he wanted to mess that perfectly tied tie, he wanted to rip that shinning white, carefully and flawlessly ironed shirt off…

Harry moaned against Draco´s lips, feeling the heat rising to his skin as goosebumps formed across his neck.

Draco pulled back leaving Harry whimpering due to the loss of contact.

The blonde boy slowly started to undo his tie letting it fall on the floor then moved to his shirt, slowly, unbearably slowly, unbuttoning it, a button at a time, and letting it fall on the floor.

Harry looked at Draco´s pale, delicious chest and he thought he was going to spontaneously combust. He _needed_ Draco against him.

"Draco… Please."

The blonde smirked but obediently responded crashing their lips together again, moving his lips to Harry´s neck and then chest kissing and sucking the tanned skin.

Draco dropped to his knees, kissing down Harry´s navel, and started to unzip the dark haired boy´s trousers. He took both Harry´s trousers and pants off and threw them across the room.

Harry moaned when the air his hit his aching erection.

Without giving him time to think Draco moved forward and took Harry´s cock between his lips.

Harry screamed. He tried to move his hands again but the rope dig into his skin, bruising it. Harry didn´t even felt it. All he could think about was Draco´s lips and how warm they were, how tight they were, how _perfect_ they were around him.

"Draco…Oh, Gods…"

Draco kept moving up and down Harry´s shaft, occasionally passing his tongue through the slit making Harry arch his back against the post.

Harry was panting and writhing underneath Draco´s lips.

"Draco… I can´t hold it that long! Bloody hell…"

The blonde boy removed his lips from Harry´s cock giving it a stroke before moving up to kiss Harry´s lips.

Draco´s hands moved to Harry´s arse again, picking him up. Harry´s back against the post, his hands tied to it above his head, only secured by Draco who was _devouring_ his lips with reinforced strength.

"Draco, untie me. Please, I want to touch you."

Harry´s voice was a low, husky whisper that melted Draco´s heart. Draco let Harry let into his feet again while he reached for his wand and released Harry.

Harry ran his fingers through his wrists momentarily only to throw himself against Draco, running his hands though the blonde´s body, kissing, licking, touching and savoring everything.

Harry grabbed Draco´s trousers yanking them down along with the pants and kicking them away.

The dark haired boy pressed his body against Draco´s. The two boy´s gasped, their all bodies were connected, every inch of them, it was intoxicating.

Harry moved to throw Draco onto the bed climbing on top of him and positioning himself between the blonde´s tall legs.

Draco moaned. Harry was unstoppable, moving his lips and hands all over Draco´s body.

Harry moved down Draco´s chest, past his stomach and down his navel kissing and licking at his passage.

The dark haired boy grabbed Draco´s throbbing erection and started to stroke it as his lips moved lower to kiss and lick the skin.

Draco was whimpering and writhing in minutes.

Harry grabbed Draco´s wand, that had been mindlessly thrown at the feet of the bed, and casted a lubricant spell on Draco´s arse as long as on his own fingers.

The dark haired boy started to carefully prepare Draco. He inserted a finger and started to move it, stretching Draco and making him moan then a second digit was inserted and then a third.

Draco screamed and moved against Harry´s fingers.

"I am ready! Stop teasing…"

Harry smirked and removed his fingers from Draco positioning himself.

He leaned forward taking Draco´s lips in his in a passionate kiss as he slowly started to enter Draco.

The blonde moaned and his fingers dig into Harry´s shoulder.

Harry kept moving, slowly at first and then faster.

They were both moaning and holding onto each other, _clinging_ onto each other, grabbing fistfuls of bed sheets.

They were feeling something completely different than what they felt the other times they had had sex. They weren´t being perfect, they were not measuring every movement, they were moving uncontrollably, blindly, careless. They felt electricity running through their skin; they felt like they were floating, million thought and not one in particular crossing their minds.

 _Warmness, skin against skin, sweat, opened mouth kisses, fingers digging, frantically moving, arched backs, low moans._

It was imperfect but so amazingly perfect. It was out of this world.

Draco screamed and bit into Harry´s shoulder as he came quickly followed by Harry who moaned loudly and buried his head on the crook of Draco´s neck.

Harry removed himself from Draco, falling onto the bed next to the blonde boy.

They were still panting trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Harry looked at Draco who turned his head to look at him. Draco started to laugh uncontrollably and Harry did the same.

"Salazar…What got into you today, Harry?"

Harry kept laughing, cleaning the tears that had rolled from his eyes.

"It is your fault! You have this effect on me!"

Draco chuckled.

"Merlin…I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Before that day on the changing rooms… had you ever? You know?"

"No, I hadn´t… Had you?"

"No."

Harry smiled and reached for Draco´s hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Draco again, he was smiling at him.

"I am. We are doing this. Together."

Draco gave Harry´s hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Together." 


	9. Coming out

Harry sat on the big, red armchair in Gryffindor common room.

He was nervous. He was going to come out. Draco and he were going to come out.

Harry had this in his mind for quite a long time now and he knew he was ready.

Draco was in Harry´s room right now. Maybe it had been a weird idea but Harry wanted Draco to be there when he told Ron and Hermione they were together but he felt like he needed to talk to them alone first.

They should actually be arriving at any moment from their trip to Hogsmead which was making Harry want to puke his heart out of his mouth due to stress.

He heard the portrait move as Hermione and Ron got in hand in hand with happy grins on their faces.

Harry got up so quickly he felt dizzy which probably showed on his face since Ron looked at him with a worried look.

"Are you alright, mate? You´re so white you look like a ghost…"

Harry pointed to the sofa.

"Everything is alright. I need to talk to you, thought… There is something I need to tell you so…could you sit down?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and sat down in front of Harry.

Hermione looked seriously preoccupied.

"Harry, you´re really scaring me… What´s wrong?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"There is nothing you should be worried about. It´s just… I want to tell you something about me. It´s…something I know for quite a while but never felt sure enough to talk about. Now I think it´s time."

Harry looked down at his lap were his hands were shaking.

"Mate, you know you can tell us anything."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Harry. We are here for you."

Harry smiled lightly.

"I know. Well then… It´s a…"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at his friends in the eye.

" I am not straight. I… I am bisexual."

Ron opened his eyes in surprise.

"Really? That´s what you were afraid to tell us? Well, I was not expecting it but that doesn´t change anything, mate. That´s fine, Harry. Really. You should know that."

Hermione smiled.

"Weren´t you expecting that, really?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow but she continued.

"That´s off point. That´s totally alright, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Yes… uhm… I am also seeing someone…"

Hermione turned to Ron.

"I told you! I knew it!"

Harry was surprised by that reaction.

"What do you mean you knew it?"

"You´ve been mysterious, Harry. You disappear for long periods of time, you come back looking too happy and _glowing._ Also the marks… At first I thought you were fighting Malfoy again or something but then I reconsidered…"

Neither Hermione nor Ron noticed the sudden flush in Harry´s cheeks at the mention of Malfoy.

Harry coughed embarrassed.

"Alright then… Well I´m dating a guy."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"We got it mate. It´s f-i-n-e. Now tell us who´s the lucky guy."

Hermione smirked.

"Yess. Who is him?"

Harry sighted.

"Right… erm… It´s someone you´re really not expecting, I think…"

"Merlin… Are you going to make us guess, mate?... Bloody hell! Is it Amadeo Verit from Ravenclaw?!"

Harry looked confused.

"What? Who? No… i´ts not."

Hermione signaled Ron to shut up.

"Let him talk."

Harry continued.

"Well… he is kind of in our dormitory right now…"

Ron opened his mouth.

"Were you… you know…doing something. In our dormitory?"

It was Harry´s turn to widen his eyes.

"What?! NO. He is waiting. I thought we should all talk together… but I wanted to tell you guys first. I would look weird if you came in and he was sitting next to me."

Hermione shrugged.

"I don´t think it would look that weird."

Harry wanted to laugh.

" _Believe me._ It would."

They did not look convinced.

"Alright, mate. Call him then."

Harry closed his eyes momentarily remembering himself to _keep breathing._

"You can come out!"

The dormitory door opened and they heard the smirk in the voice who spoke.

" _Come out quite literally."_

Draco appeared and Ron and Hermione´s jaw dropped.

" _Malfoy?_ You are _dating Draco Malfoy?!"_

Harry couldn´t help but smile fondly at Draco as he sat right next to him and slid his hand into his. Merlin, he was hopelessly in love.

Draco was trying really hard to hide his feelings but Harry could see how nervous he was. The blonde boy took a deep breath and looked at Harry´s friends.

"Look… Before anything else… I know how you feel about me. I want to apologize. I was controlled by my family, it was the way I was raised and I know it´s no excuse to what I´ve done during the war… It´s no excuse to treat you and other people the way I did. To have called you the awful things I did but… I am utterly sorry. I was an arse, truly, and I don´t deserve to have your friendship, the one I always envied but… I _love_ Harry. I am completely in love with him and he made me see and understand things I never would otherwise so… I´m not here asking for you to love me as a friend if you can´t do that I am just asking for you to accept my love for Harry. To understand that my love for him is true, pure and something I can´t live without anymore. So…I am sorry… I…"

Harry wanted to cry. He really never expected Draco to open himself this way for anyone rather than him. He wasn´t expecting Draco to do this for him.

Ron and Hermione looked speechless.

"Malfoy… Bloody hell, I never expected those words to come out of your mouth."

Hermione nodded.

"I forgive you, Malfoy."

Draco looked shocked.

"Hermione I… I don´t know what to say. I own you an extra apology for the horrible things I called you. You didn´t deserve any of that and you truly are the brightest witch I ever knew."

Hermione smiled.

"That´s all in the past, Draco. If Harry loves you than you´re our friend too. Right Ron?"

Ron nodded.

"Sure. We all make mistakes and what matters is finding and changing them. You and Harry look happy and I respect that, mate. Friends?"

Ron gave Draco his hand to shake which Draco did.

Harry was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He leaned over and planted a little, sweet kiss in Draco´s lips.

"I love you."

Draco smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too."

Ron and Hermione smiled to each other.

Hermione coughed lightly to break the moment.

"You and Harry always had chemistry… at least now you can put it into good use. You look great together."

Ron smiled and agreed.

"Just promise me something guys… Do whatever you want but don´t shag in my because I don´t think I would be able to sleep there knowing someone had shagged there!"

Harry and Draco bursted into laughter.

"Apart from you and Hermione, right?"

Hermione and Ron both flushed deep red but Draco cut out their embarrassment.

"Don´t worry, Ron. There´s a lot of other places to do that we won´t touch your bed. Promise."

Hermione smiled and got up.

"Alright. I´m tired and we missed dinner so… I think I´m going to bed."

Ron got up as well quickly followed by Harry and Draco.

Draco kissed Harry.

"Do you want to come with me? To my dormitory?"

Harry´s eyes lit up.

"Hell, yes."

He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I´m going to go…sleep in Slytherin´s dormitory, ok?"

They smiled.

" Sure. Have fun, mate."

Harry blushed but Draco turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You too. You have the dormitory free tonight, Ron. Enjoy your bed."

They all laughed.

"Nice played, mate."

As Harry and Draco exited the Gryffindor common room through the portrait they couldn´t help but smile uncontrollably.

Draco hugged Harry tightly kissing him until they were out of breath.

"I love you so much! Morgana! I can´t believe we don´t have to hide anymore! I am going to make you _scream_ tonight."

Harry smirked as he felt Draco´s hands travel down his spine and to his arse.

Their lips joined as Harry whispered.

"Please. It will be a pleasure."


End file.
